Eleventh Division(Jak)
"11th division - the faces in Team Zaraki - the love for fighting to them is like the need for three meals a day!" - Tite Kubo[1] The Eleventh Division (十一番隊, jūichibantai; "Squad 11" in the English Dub), sometimes called the Zaraki Corps and Zaraki Squad,[2] is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Organization The Eleventh Division follow the traditional organization set down by its first Captain Yachiru Unohana.[3] The Division has no Fourth Seat even though the Fifth Seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa is technically qualified for the position. He wanted to be the Third Seat because he thought the kanji for the Third Seat was the most beautiful. However, due to Ikkaku holding the rank of Third seat, he chose to be the Fifth Seat because the kanji resembles the kanji for the Third Seat,[4] which left a vacant position that won't be filled as nobody is more qualified than himself within the Division except first three seats. The division is also set up so that to become the captain of the Eleventh, the candidate must do so through the third method of becoming a captain, killing the previous captain in front of 200 members of the Division, which is almost the entire Division.[5] Upon defeating the previous Kenpachi, the new captain takes on the name of Kenpachi (the best swordsman of each generation). Since the rise to captain status of the current Kenpachi, an unofficial rule has been added that says to be a true member of the Eleventh Division, one's Zanpakutō must be a melee-type.[6] Special Duties The Eleventh Division is a direct-combat Division with a specialization in swords-only combat, forgoing the other Shinigami arts and thereby being one of the most specialized divisions in the Gotei 13. As such, it is common practice for members to be carrying their Zanpakutō at all times.[7] The division's doctrine of dominating in battle is what appeals to its members; they believe that fighting is what makes life worth living. This is what separates the 11th Division from the others and makes them the strongest division. Everyone in the 11th Division are highly skilled in fighting. They believe if they are going to die anyway, they have to go down fighting gloriously.[8] Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 11th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 11th. Notable Members Current Members Former Members Recruitment As the Eleventh Division regards combat as the ultimate law, the atmosphere of the Eleventh Division attracts only stalwart men who live for battle. That's why the Eleventh Division sets the standard for combat for all the other divisions. In addition, while members of the Eleventh Division give the impression of being a band of wild outlaws, the men of the Eleventh brag about being firmly unified under Kenpachi.[10] Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society.[11] Kenpachi Zaraki 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Guys who like fighting. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? We get along and have fun. 3. What do you require of new recruits? They should be strong. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. Strong guys, come and try me!! Yachiru Kusajishi 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Strong guys. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Eeeveryone gets along~ 3. What do you require of new recruits? No weak people should join. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. I'll think up a nickname for you! Frank talk!! with the 12th Division captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi The 11th Division? I don't know. Why must I introduce people to the 11th Division? It's just a gathering of thugs with pitiful intelligence who fight all the time. Besides, one time that lieutenant of theirs came into my research laboratory, and she climbed onto my chair and spilled disgusting candy everywhere, she touched all my machines with her filthy hands, she erased my data, she got water on everything when she went to wash her face-- Why that wretched brat?! This is all Zaraki's fault. Shinigami Woman's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who are "vigorous" are best suited to this division, noting that with each passing year, the division is filled with even more Shinigami who would prefer a fight to a meal. The Association goes on to state that if you believe "might is right" then the Eleventh is the division for you.[12] Trivia *At least two of the current lieutenants belonging to other divisions were formerly affiliated with the Eleventh Division: Renji Abarai and Tetsuzaemon Iba. *The 11th division also seem to have close relations with the 8th division, shown in one of the omake where Captain Kyōraku and Captain Zaraki are drinking with their entire squads with them; they look at the "moon" which turned out to be Ikkaku's head. *This is the only division in which the main member capable of Bankai is not the current captain; instead, the current third seat, Ikkaku, is the one who has achieved Bankai. Category:Organizations Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami Category:Under Construction Category:Divisions Category:11th Division